Princesa Luna
|voz eua = Tabitha St. Germain |irmãos = Princesa Celestia |parentes = Princesa Cadance (sobrinha adotiva) Príncipe Blueblood (sobrinho distante) Rei Leo (primo) Príncipe Léon (primo) |cor crina = #2449BE |cor crina 2 = #8E8AC4 |cor pelo = #373A77 |cor olhos = #126782 |marca = Princesa Luna Marca.png |info marca = Lua crescente em um céu noturno }} Princesa Luna, ex-'Nightmare Moon' ou Lua do Pesadelo, é uma pônei alicórnio e a irmã mais nova da Princesa Celestia , e a principal antagonista dos dois primeiros episódios de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica como Nightmare Moon. Os Elementos da Harmonia fazem Luna voltar a sua antiga forma e ela volta a governar Equestria ao lado de sua irmã mais velha. Desenvolvimento e design A palavra "Luna" significa "lua" em italiano e espanhol (em ambos os casos, derivado do latim). O título do livro que Twilight Sparkle lê em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, "Égua na lua", é uma brincadeira com a história mítica do homem na lua. De acordo com Lauren Faust, Nightmare Moon fora chamada originalmente de "Discórdia", nome esse que iria ser dado a outro vilão. A aparência da Princesa Luna mudou após o primeiro episódio. O corpo dela é de um tom de azul mais escuro, sua crina é parcialmente translúcida, ondulanda e brilhante como a da Celestia. Seu design antigo ainda é usado no jogo on-line Canterlot Castle, e sua antiga crina é parcialmente visível em algumas cenas de Eclipse da Luna. Lauren Faust afirmou que quando Luna está totalmente crescida, ela não se parece com Nightmare Moon. Ela também declarou que, quando Nightmare Moon foi derrotada, Luna renasceu com níveis muito baixos de mágica. Nos episódios mais recentes, a crina dela era mágica e ondulada novamente porque seus poderes bons tinham sido restaurados. Uma pônei baseada no projeto de Luna é usada em A Simplicidade e a Elite. Um dos artistas de layout do show sugeriu que a altura e o corpo esbelto de Luna pode ter sido usado para dar a pônei uma aparência de supermodelo. Descrição na série História Governando Equestria thumb|A jovem princesa Alicórnio, mais tarde chamada de Princesa Luna, no prólogo do primeiro episódio. A Princesa Luna é introduzida no prólogo do primeiro episódio, descrito em uma série de desenhos estilo medieval com uma narração que diz: "Duas irmãs princesas que governaram juntas e garantiam a harmonia por todo o reino", e "A irmã mais velha usava seus poderes de unicórnio para erguer o sol aos céus e a mais nova trazia a lua para iniciar a noite." Nightmare Moon A narração continua afirmando que seus súditos, os pôneis, brincavam durante o dia, mas dormiam a noite e isso fez com que a jovem Alicórnio ficasse resentida, eventualmente, ela se recusou a baixar a lua e permitir o amanhecer. Sua amargura "a transformou em uma terrível unicórnio das trevas: Nightmare Moon". A irmã mais velha relutantemente utilizou o poder dos Elementos da Harmonia e "a aprisionou permanentemente na lua", assumindo a responsabilidade por do sol e lua, mantendo a harmonia em Equestria. [thumb|left|Nightmare Moon, a partir do prólogo.]]Após o prólogo, Twilight Sparkle lê de uma profecia que diz que "no dia mais longo do ano milésimo as estrelas irão ajudá-la a escapar, e ela trará noite eterna", apesar de Spike dizer que se trata de "um velho conto de pôneis ". Ao redigir uma carta a Princesa Celestia alertando-a do perigo, uma imagem de Nightmare Moon aparece quando Twilight passa por uma ampulheta gigante. O dia do retorno de Nightmare Moon é também o dia do milésimo ano da Celebração do Solstício de Verão, então a Princesa Celestia envia Twilight para supervisionar os preparativos da celebração que será realizada em Ponyville, e incentiva Twilight a "Parar de ler esses antigos contos de pôneis" e fazer alguns amigos. Os acontecimentos do primeiro e segundo episódios giram em torno da tentativa de Twilight Sparkle e de suas novas amigas em derrotar Nightmare Moon, encontrando e usando os Elementos da Harmonia, enquanto Nightmare Moon tenta impedi-los de várias maneiras. No final do segundo episódio, Twilight e suas amigas enfrentam Nightmare Moon e a transformam de volta em Princesa Luna e ela, emocionalmente, aceita a oferta de sua irmã para novamente governar Equestria ao seu lado. thumb|Nightmare Moon prestes a enfrentar a Princesa Celestia. O episódio de estreia da quarta temporada explora a transformação da Princesa Luna em Nightmare Moon. Um flashback de Twilight mostra a Princesa Luna falando com Celestia, se recusando a ficar de braços cruzados enquanto os pôneis aproveitam a "preciosa luz" de Celestia. Furiosa ela declara que só pode haver uma princesa em Equestria e, durante um eclipse, ela se transforma em Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon ataca Celestia com a sua mágica, destruindo parte do velho castelo no processo. Quando Celestia revida com os Elementos da Harmonia, que se revela muito poderoso para Nightmare Moon, ela é banida para a lua. Antes de governar Equestria thumb|Vitral de Celestia e Luna derrotando Discórdia. A Princesa Luna não faz mais aparições na série até Eclipse da Luna. No entanto, mais de sua história é mencionada em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1. No episódio, a Princesa Celestia diz a Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas que ela e Luna descobriram os Elementos da Harmonia e os usaram para transformar Discórdia, o Espírito do caos e da desarmonia, em pedra. O feitiço de Discórdia é quebrado mais tarde, porque, como Celestia explica, "ela e Luna não estão mais ligadas aos elementos." Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 é mencionado que ela e Celestia trabalharam juntos para derrotar o Rei Sombra, transformando-o em uma sombra com a sua mágica e o aprisionando no norte ártico. O papel de Luna no confronto com Discórdia ao lado Celestia é mostrado em Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. Noite do Pesadelo O episódio Eclipse da Luna mostra os pôneis celebrando um festival anual chamado Noite do Pesadelo, onde os potros vão de porta em porta vestindo fantasias e recolhendo doces, que mais tarde oferecem à esfinge de Nightmare Moon. Zecora conta a lenda de Nightmare Moon, que explica os costumes do feriado: :Todo ano colocamos um disfarce :Para nos salvar dos olhos atentos dela :Porque a Lua do Pesadelo só quer uma coisa :Devorar pôneis num golpe rápido :Faminta, ela paira no céu :Se ela não vê pôneis, ela passa direto :Então, se ela vier e tudo estiver limpo :Equestria estará segura por mais um ano :Encha a barriga dela com uma ou duas guloseimas :Pra ela não voltar e devorar você Quando a Princesa Luna retorna depois de sua ausência de mil anos, ela ainda é confundida por Spike e os outros pôneis como Nightmare Moon, especialmente por Pinkie Pie, que aterroriza um bando de potros ao gritar dos atos de violência mal interpretados feitos pela Princesa Luna. Embora originalmente determinada a transformar o festival em uma celebração "brilhante", no final do episódio Luna aceita a Noite do Pesadelo pelo o que ela é: uma noite de sustos inocentes, brincadeiras inofensivas e muitos doces. Personalidades como Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon é excessivamente confiante de si mesma e declara dramaticamente que a protagonista é uma tola em pensar que ela pode derrotá-la, e que "a noite vai durar para sempre." Amargura thumb|left|A amargura cresceu dentro dela transformando-a em Nightmare Moon. A narração no início de A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 fala da amargura da Princesa Luna que a transformou em Nightmare Moon. Quando ela aparece pela primeira vez, ela intimida os pôneis com sua risada maligna e perguntas incisivas. Ela chama os pôneis como seus "adoráveis súditos" e fica impressionada quando Twilight Sparkle a reconhece como Nightmare Moon. Manipulação thumb|Nightmare Moon fazendo o precipício desabar. Nightmare Moon usa a sua mágica para colocar obstáculos no caminho de Twilight e de suas amigas a fim de impedi-las de encontrar os Elementos da Harmonia, fazendo com que algumas criaturas, sem querer, a ajudem. Estas incluem uma Manticora em que ela incorpora com um espinho a pata da criatura fazendo com que ela ataque as pôneis e uma serpente marinha em que ela corta o bigode da criatura fazendo a criatura agitar as águas tornando o rio intransponível. Ela também ataca as pôneis mais indiretamente ao fazer com que um lado do penhasco desmorone sob os cascos das pôneis e também ao fazer as árvores parecem como monstros. Ela também se disfarça como os Shadowbolts e tenta convencer Rainbow Dash a abandonar suas amigas para que elas não sejam capazes de atravessar uma ponte caída e alcançar os Elementos da Harmonia. Apesar de sua abordagem indireta, quando ela é atacada pelos Guardas Reais, ela rapidamente os repele com um raio, em seguida, se transforma em névoa e flutua para longe. Ela também enfrenta Twilight Sparkle diretamente quando as duas se encontram no castelo, pouco antes dela destruir as esferas dos Elementos da Harmonia. como Princesa Luna Arrependimento thumb|Luna aceitando a amizade de Celestia. Uma vez transformada de volta a sua antiga forma, a Princesa Luna está arrependida e corre para o lado de Celestia, pedindo desculpas pelo que fez. As duas irmãs mais tarde se juntar à celebração em Ponyville, onde Luna recebe uma coroa de flores de boas-vindas e olha para a sua irmã com um sorriso. Compostura excessiva thumb|O retorno de Luna A Princesa Luna reaparece na série no episódio Eclipse da Luna. O episódio ocorre em Ponyville durante a Noite do Pesadelo. Apesar de querer conquistar os cidadãos de Ponyville, os habitantes da cidade estão com medo de sua voz real e de sua maneira assertiva. Twilight Sparkle diz a Spike que Luna deve estar tendo problemas em se adaptar após uma ausência de mil anos. Quando Luna tenta expressar sua felicidade ao ter os seus poderes obscuros cancelados, Twilight diz que tem a impressão de que Luna está gritando com ela e Luna explica que ela está usando a "voz tradicional da realeza de Canterlot" a fim de dirigir adequadamente a seus súditos. thumb|left|Haha, diversão dobrada! Twilight incentiva Luna a diminuir o volume de sua voz, mas Luna inicialmente hesita. Twilight pede a ajuda de Fluttershy para ensinar Luna a falar com uma voz mais suave, e depois a leva para Ponyville onde Applejack pode lhe mostrar a como ser mais simpática. Por um curto período, Luna consegue se misturar com os habitantes de Ponyville e se divertir com eles. Em Com Insônia em Ponyville ela parece mostrar menos de sua antiga compostura, dispensando a voz real e falando de uma forma muito menos dura. Temperamento thumb|Salvando Pisqueak. Luna acidentalmente volta a intimidar os moradores de Ponyville após Pinkie Pie a acusar de devorar Pipsqueak, enquanto ela estava o salvando de se afogar em uma banheira com maçãs. Ela tenta se enturmar com os moradores, transformando as aranhas brinquedo em aranhas reais, tentando obter um pouco de "diversão", fazendo-as rastejar por conta própria para o centro de uma teia, mas as aranhas fazem os moradores entrarem em pânico e fugir, depois de alguns segundos de indecisão, Luna para o tumulto, gritando "Ficais quietos! ''" com sua voz real, com o acompanhamento de um trovão. Ela então decreta, com raiva, que a Noite do Pesadelo seja cancelada para sempre. Brincadeiras thumb|Luna assustando os pôneis por diversão. Graças à visão de Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle percebe que por causa do feriado, Pinkie Pie e os potros querem ser assustados, então ela planeja uma forma para Luna assustá-los intencionalmente. Luna aparece como Nightmare Moon e assusta os pôneis e depois dos pôneis fugirem de medo, ela muda de volta para a sua forma normal e cospe os dentes falsos que ela estava usando, confusa quanto ao porquê de Twilight querer que ela fizesse isso. Então Pipsqueak se aproxima de Luna em nome dos potros e pede para ela voltar e assustá-los novamente no próximo ano, mesmo com a Noite do Pesadelo cancelada. Luna começa a entender e volta com a Noite do Pesadelo, Pipsqueak declara que ela é a sua "princesa favorita" e abraça sua pata. A princesa consegue abandonar o uso de sua voz real, e no epílogo ela joga uma variedade de jogos com os moradores, aceita doces dos potros, e assusta Rainbow Dash, disparando um raio atrás dela, um truque que Rainbow estava fazendo com os outros pôneis ao longo da noite. Bondade e Sabedoria thumb|Princesa Luna dando conselhos para Scootaloo. No episódio '''Com Insônia em Ponyville', ela exibe bondade e oferece conselhos sábios para Scootaloo quando ela diz a Scootaloo ela para enfrentar os seus medos. No final do episódio ela pisca e sorri para Scootaloo, pois ela sabe que Scootaloo enfrentou seus medos e ela também sabe que Rainbow Dash a ajudou a superá-los. Em Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha?, Luna mais uma vez aparece em um pesadelo; desta vez, no pesadelo de Sweetie Belle. Ela dá conselhos a Sweetie Belle e diz que ela também tem uma irmã, que muitas vezes "brilha com mais intensidade" do que ela e que ela luta com isso. Então, ela leva Sweetie Belle para o passado em sua festa de quinto aniversário, e mostra a ela que Rarity não estava tentando roubar a cena, mas simplesmente salvar a festa dela. Mais tarde, Luna diz a Sweetie para entrar em uma porta e ver que o futuro pode trazer, se ela não desfazer a sabotagem que ela fez no cocar que Rarity projetou para Sapphire Shores. Mais tarde no episódio, Luna aparece novamente em Canterlot, a fim de ajudar Sweetie Belle a desfazer o estrago que ela fez com o cocar. Em Alegrias e Tristezas, Ela aparece novamente em um pesadelo; porém desta vez é no pesadelo de Apple Bloom. Ela diz á Apple Bloom que seu medo de não gostar de sua cutie mark quando ela aparecer está fazendo com que ela demore á acordar ela também mostra á ela que suas amigas Crusaders também estão tendo pesadelos e pelo mesmo motivo que ela e Luna também á leva no sonho até a casa do clube aonde estavam Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo. Em Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Poderes e habilidades Levantando a lua thumb|Levantando a lua. É dito no primeiro episódio que a Princesa Luna é a responsável por elevar a lua aos céus e trazer a noite. Quando ela se recusou a abaixar a lua para abrir caminho para o sol, sua irmã mais velha Princesa Celestia teve que usar a mágica dos Elementos da Harmonia para detê-la. Celestia foi, então, responsável por levantar e abaixar o sol e a lua, enquanto Luna foi presa na lua por mil anos. No episódio Noite da Lareira Calorosa, Spike narra que essa mágica não é exclusiva de Luna e Celestia, mas que foi exercida também pelos unicórnios coletivamente. Usando os Elementos da Harmonia Em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, Celestia menciona que ela e sua irmã usaram os Elementos da Harmonia para derrotar Discórdia e transformá-lo em pedra. Isto é mostrado novamente em Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, onde é revelado que ela possuía os elementos do bom-humor, honestidade e lealdade, especificamente. Manipulação do tempo thumb|"A Noite do Pesadelo seja cancelada.... PARA SEMPRE!" Nightmare Moon usa alguns relâmpagos para afastar os guardas em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, e engrossa a névoa sobre a ponte caída no final do episódio para evitar que Rainbow Dash ouça Twilight chamando por ela. Luna também manipula o tempo em Eclipse da Luna. Ela faz com que as nuvens formem um redemoinho acima dela no céu quando ela decreta que a Noite do Pesadelo está cancelada, e produz um raio de uma nuvem para assustar Rainbow Dash, que estava fazendo o mesmo com outros pôneis durante todo o episódio. Transformação thumb|Nightmare Moon aparece na celebração. A crina de Nightmare Moon é feita de uma névoa azul escuro e roxo translúcido (muito semelhante ao seu design em Eclipse da Luna) que flutua sem uma forma definida. Ela pode expandi-la e, aparentemente, usa-la como membros extras, usando a ponta da mesma para tocar no queixo de Rarity quando intimidava os pôneis de Ponyville, ela também segura os elementos em sua crina enquanto enfrenta Twilight antes de ser derrotada e se transforma em uma névoa sinistra várias vezes. Ela aparece como uma névoa na Prefeitura de Ponyville é onde a Celebração do Solstício de Verão está sendo realizada e deixa a prefeitura de maneira similar, voando para a noite. A névoa flutua perto da janela da biblioteca de Twilight quando as pôneis descobrem que os Elementos de Harmonia estão localizados no "Antigo Castelo das Irmãs Reais"; a nevoa as segue em todo o seu percurso. Quando as pôneis estão ao lado de um penhasco, a névoa se infiltra no solo e o lado do penhasco cai. O deslizamento de terra leva as pôneis para a beira de um abismo profundo, com Twilight Sparkle pendendo perigosamente sobre a borda, mas Applejack a impede de cair tempo suficiente para que as Pégasos Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash pudessem pegá-la e trazê-la para baixo em segurança. A névoa flutua em direção a uma mantícora, fazendo-a levantar a pata e rosnar. Quando as pôneis se deparam com ela, ela rosna e as ataca e as pôneis revidam. Fluttershy consegue parar a luta e acalmar o animal, em seguida extrai um espinho de sua pata, tornando o animal dócil e afetuoso. Depois das pôneis saírem, o espinho se transforma em névoa roxa. Quando a lua se põe a névoa se infiltra em várias árvores e faz as árvores parecem como monstros. Todas as pôneis ficam assustadas, exceto Pinkie Pie, que canta uma canção e mostra as outras pôneis que as árvores monstruosas se transformam de volta ao normal quando se ri delas. Quando as pôneis se deparam com uma serpente do mar, ela lhes diz que uma nuvem brilhante passou por ali e cortou o seu amado bigode fazendo a serpente agitar a água do rio impedindo que as pôneis atravessem. Rarity, profundamente afetada por este "crime contra a moda", pega uma escama afiada da serpente e corta a sua própria cauda e magicamente restaura o bigode da serpente. A serpente se acalma e, grata pela generosidade de Rarity, cria uma ponte com seu corpo e ajuda as pôneis a atravessarem o rio. thumb|left|Os shadowbolts. A névoa roxa aparece novamente, passado por Rainbow Dash enquanto ela tenta consertar a ponte caída que leva para as ruínas do castelo. Rainbow Dash ouve alguém chamando seu nome, dizendo que eles esperavam ansiosamente pelo "melhor Pégaso de Equestria". "Os shadowbolts", um trio de pôneis que se assemelham aos Wonderbolts, aparecem e se apresentar como "o melhor time aéreo da Floresta da Liberdade", em seguida, pedem para Rainbow Dash se juntar a eles como capitã. Quando Rainbow Dash diz que vai consertar a ponte primeiro, os shadowbolts dizem que "São elas ou nós". Rainbow agradece pela oferta, mas recusa e conserta a ponte para suas amigas. Os shadowbolts se transformam em uma névoa roxa e flutuam para longe. A névoa roxa aparece uma última vez quando as pôneis encontrar os Elementos da Harmonia. Ela gira em torno dos elementos e os teleporta, junto com Twilight que salta para o turbilhão para outra câmara nas ruínas do castelo. Nightmare Moon aparece com os elementos flutuando ao redor dela, então ela e Twilight avançam uma contra a outra; Twilight se teleporta para o meio dos elementos e Nightmare Moon se transforma em névoa e rapidamente flutua de volta para os elementos. Ela destrói os elementos ao pisar no chão e declara que "a noite vai durar para sempre." As amigas de Twilight se juntam a ela, e depois de descobrirem a mágica dos elementos, elas transformam Nightmare Moon de volta em Princesa Luna. A Princesa Celestia retorna e se reúne com sua irmã, oferecendo-lhe a chance de governar Equestria juntas mais uma vez. Mais tarde na série, em Eclipse da Luna, Luna se transforma em Nightmare Moon com um conjunto de presas falsas para assustar alguns potros na Noite do Pesadelo. No mesmo episódio, ela transforma algumas aranhas de brinquedo em aranhas vivas. Dever nos sonhos thumb|O rosto de Luna na lua em um pesadelo de Scootaloo. Luna aparece na lua em sonho de Scootaloo no episódio Com Insônia em Ponyville. Ela sai da lua e diz a Scootaloo que "Sou a princesa da noite, por isso é meu dever entrar em seus sonhos." Scootaloo percebe que ela está sonhando e Luna diz a ela para enfrentar seus medos. Scootaloo depois vê a silhueta do rosto de Luna na lua no mundo desperto e lembra a potranca para enfrentar os seus medos. Luna faz uma aparência similar no sonho de Sweetie Belle no episódio Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha. Ela mostra a Sweetie Belle visões de seu passado, o presente e o futuro de Rarity. Ela também aparece logo à frente de Sweetie Belle no mundo desperto, ajudando-a a corrigir a bagunça que ela fez no início do episódio. Eclipse da Luna Cena deletada thumb|A fantasia que Luna usaria em Eclipse da Luna. Uma cena de Rarity colocando uma fantasia na Princesa Luna foi cortada do episódio Eclipse da Luna. Uma imagem da Princesa Luna usando a fantasia aparece no jogo Castle Criator. Guardas Reais Os Guardas Reais da Princesa Luna são bastante diferentes dos guardas da Princesa Celestia. Eles usam armaduras pretas e roxas que lembram a armadura de Nightmare Moon. E, mais importante, eles têm asas parecidas com asas de dragão ou morcego em vez das asas normais dos Pégasos. Eles são cinza-marrom e tem olhos amarelos com pupilas em forma de fendas. Suas orelhas parecem ser mais longas que o normal. Casamento em Canterlot [[Ficheiro:Princesa Luna perdi alguma coisa T2E26.png|thumb|Chegando para as celebrações em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2.]] Luna aparece em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 e Parte 2. Na parte 1, Luna assume a vigia da noite e mais tarde diz a Twilight para permanecer do lado de dentro após avistá-la galopando em direção ao castelo. Ela aparece novamente no final da Parte 2, quando ela cumprimenta a todos e pergunta se ela perdeu algo. Luna dança com os outros pôneis após Pinkie Pie e a DJ Pon-3 começarem a canção que conclui o episódio. O Império do Cristal thumb|left|Celestia dizendo a Luna sobre Twilight. Luna faz aparições breves em O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 e Parte 2. Na primeira parte, ela expressa sua dúvida para Celestia sobre se Twilight está pronta para sua tarefa. Ela reaparece no final da Parte 2. Ela e Celestia veem Twilight e seus amigos voltarem para casa. Luna então evoca um livro encadernado em espiral e Celestia acena com a cabeça, confirmando que sua aluna está "um passo mais próxima de estar pronta." A Cura do Mistério Mágico thumb|Luna e Celestia durante a coroação da Princesa Twilight. Luna aparece perto do fim do episódio A Cura do Mistério Mágico ao lado de sua irmã e da Princesa Cadance, atendendo a coroação de Twilight Sparkle como uma princesa. Ela pode ser vista usando um vestido, com uma versão mais ornamentada de sua coroa, sapatos e colar. É também revelado que o livro que Luna evocou no final de O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 era o diário da Star Swirl o Barbado, que continha um feitiço inacabado que Celestia acreditava que Twilight era capaz de entendê-lo e reescrevê-lo. A Princesa Twilight Sparkle thumb|Luna abaixa a lua na Celebração do Soltício de Verão. Luna aparece em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 e A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2. Na Parte 1, enquanto a Princesa Celestia fala para Twilight sobre a Celebração do Solstício de Verão, Luna é vista levantando a lua em uma sacada do castelo. Durante o episódio, ela é capturada por videiras que crescem perto da Floresta da Liberdade. Na parte 2 Twilight e suas amigas devolvem os Elementos da Harmonia para a Árvore da Harmonia libertando ela e Celestia. No final da Parte 2, Luna participa da Celebração do Solstício de Verão, baixando a lua enquanto Celestia eleva o sol. O Reino da Twilight thumb|Luna cantando em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, Luna auxilia Celestia, Cadance e Twilight a acolher o duque e a duquesa de Maretonia. Pouco depois, Luna se une as duas princesas em uma canção, admitindo para Twilight que ela entende como ela está se sentindo. Mais tarde na noite, Luna corre para o quarto de Celestia depois de ouvir o grito dela após acordar de um sonho. Ela informa a Celestia que ela não teve um sonho, mas uma visão. Na manhã seguinte, ela e Celestia contam para Twilight a história de Lorde Tirek e seu irmão Scorpan, e como Tirek foi preso em Tartarus. Luna menciona que elas acreditam que Tirek escapou durante os eventos do episódio Já Estava na Hora quando o Cérbero deixou seu posto e atacou Ponyville. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, ela e as outras princesas transferem a sua mágica para Twilight. Tirek e Discórdia eventualmente invadem o Castelo Canterlot e Tirek tenta roubar a mágica das três princesas , mas logo descobre que eles transferiram tudo para Twilight. Luna, juntamente com Cadance e Celestia, é enviada para Tartarus. Após Tirek ser derrotado, as três princesas escapam e voltam para Equestria. Descrição nos filmes Equestria Girls thumb|Luna em Equestria Girls. Em Equestria, Luna diz a Twilight que ela só tem três dias antes para recuperar a coroa e voltar para Equestria antes do portal se fechar e ela ficar presa no mundo alternativo durante trinta luas e que ela deve voltar antes que a lua atinja o seu pico na terceira noite. No mundo alternativo apresentado em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, a homólogo humana de Luna é a vice-diretora de Canterlot High e sua irmã Celestia é a Diretora. A Fluttershy humana leva a coroa de Twilight para Celestia depois que ela atravessa o portal. Mais tarde, ela é enganada por Sunset Shimmer que a faz pensar que Twilight destruiu as decorações do ginásio para o Baile de Outono, até que Flash Sentry lhe entrega algumas fotos que provam o contrário. Ela segura a urna depois que os estudantes terminam de arrumar o ginásio para Baile de Outono. No baile, ela carrega o envelope e a coroa em uma caixa e vai em direção a Celestia após a banda de Flash parar de tocar. Ela, então, entrega o envelope para a irmã anunciar a Princesa do Baile do Outono. Ela é visita sendo libertada de hipnose de Sunset Shimmer ao lado dos estudantes e por último, ela é vista entregando uma espátula para a arrependida Sunset Shimmer, para que ela possa reparar o dano que ela causou à escola. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks No filme ela é vista primeiramente com sua irmã quando ela avisa aos estudantes que está contente que muitos deles vão participar do primeiro festival de música de Canterlot High,luna não fala durante o discurso de sua irmã mas ela diz á sunset shimmer para ela se dirigir ao salão principal por um alto-falante mais tarde ela e sua irmã são hipenotizadas pelas Dlazzlings e concordam com a idéia de uma batalha de bandas inves de um festival de música ela e sua irmã aparecem na batalha de bandas anotando os pontos de cada banda quando as Raimbooms destroem os pingentes das Dazzlings ela e sua irmã assim como os estudantes de canterlot high são libertados do feitiço. Dia Perfeito Para a Diversão No curta de animação Dia Perfeito Para a Diversão, a Vice-Diretora Luna assiste a um concerto das Rainbooms e posa para uma foto no final. Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Neste filme, a vice-diretora Luna é vista ao lado de sua irmã para a reunião de vitalidade. Após o comício, ela atribui Sunset Shimmer com a tarefa de certificar-se que a magia ficaria de fora dos Jogos da Amizade, para que os Wondercolts pudessem jogar os jogos de forma justa. Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games Vice-diretora Luna faz uma aparição não falada neste curta, escreve notas durante as eliminatórias para os Wondercolts. A Foto Pronta Vice-diretora Luna chama Photo Finish para tirar fotos de estudantes para o anuário de Canterlot High. Ela descobre que Photo Finish tem ido longe demais com suas fotos, mas ela fica impressionada com o resultado das imagens. Um Dia de Cartazes Vice-diretora Luna pede a Flash Sentry, Micro Chips, e Sandalwood para fazer um banner para acolher a Escola de Ensino Médio Crystal para os Jogos da Amizade. Quando ela retorna depois, ela está impressionada com o trabalho colaborativo de três, sem saber que era o resultado de sua disputa. Representação nos quadrinhos thumb|Uma das variáveis capas que caracterizam Luna. Princesa Luna apareceu em uma das capas variantes padrão da primeira edição, apesar do fato de que ela não faz nenhuma aparição na história adequada. Em um arco da história das séries, Nightmare Moon é mostrada para ser uma entidade completamente distinta da Princesa Luna. É revelado que Nightmare Moon é uma criatura das trevas nascida na Lua, cuja presença corrompe os habitantes da lua. Através de seu poder sobre pesadelos, Nightmare Moon foi capaz de alimentar-se das inseguranças de Luna na sombra de sua irmã, permitindo assim que ela assumisse a mente de Luna, que acabará por levar a seu ser banido para a lua por mil anos. Embora os Elementos da Harmonia foram capazes de restaurar Luna voltar à sua forma original, Nightmare Moon continuou a viver. Eventualmente, ela arquitetou um plano para assumir forma física usando um dos portadores de um Elemento, tornando assim os outros cinco elementos da Harmonia inúteis. Assim como ela fez com Luna, ela começa a invadir os sonhos dos portadores dos elemento até que ela é capaz de encontrar uma candidata adequada, Rarity, a quem ela rapta e leva para a lua. Princesa Luna se junta a outros cinco portadores de elementos e de Spike em uma missão para recuperar Rarity antes que Nightmare Moon a leve completamente. No entanto, o retorno de Nightmare Moon parece ter enfraquecido Luna enquanto ela está novamente revertido para sua forma "debilitada" (como visto no final da Amizade é mágica, Parte 2). Ao chegar à lua, eles é tarde demais. Nightmare Moon já tomou Rarity, e Luna é impotente para detê-la em seu estado debilitado. Ela é forçada a recuar para Equestria, deixando Spike e os restantes portadores dos Elementos para trás. De volta em Equestria, Luna ajuda Celestia e os moradores de Ponyville defender-se contra a invasão de Nightmare Moon e seus asseclas. Inicialmente, a magia de Luna prova ser tão ineficaz como antes, mas através do amor e apoio demonstrado a partir de seus súditos, ela é capaz de recuperar a sua boa forma e, com a ajuda do poder da amizade dos demais portadores de elemento, é capaz de derrotar Nightmare Moon, salvar Rarity, e restaurar os habitantes da lua de volta a suas formas originais. thumb|left|Luna beija Big Mac na roda gigante. Princesa Luna aparece na página 7 do My Little Pony Micro-Series edição # 3 no sonho de Rarity, juntamente com parte do Silêncio, Fique Quieta. Ela aparece novamente em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 9, participando de vários jogos de Encerramento do festival de verão com Big McIntosh. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 10, em direção ao final do festival, ela é mostrada beijando Big Mac na bochecha enquanto estão na roda gigante. Em The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, um livro intitulado Secrets of Nightmare Moon aparece na página 5, e um retrato de Nightmare Moon aparece na página 6. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 12, Luna aparece em PTV e é caracterizada uma história em quadrinhos. Em My Little Pony Micro-Series edição # 10 Luna pensa que o trabalho de Celestia é muito mais fácil e assume o trabalho de Celestia por um dia. Luna percebe que sua irmã não faz um monte de trabalho e decide voltar a trabalhar apenas durante a noite. Parte de seus deveres noturnos são a caça e derrotando feras monstruosas. Na edição, Luna também recebe um gambá de estimação, que ela chama de Tibério. Em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição # 4 "explora as origens secretas de" Nightmare Moon. Outras descrições Hasbro.com Equestria Girls = A Diretora Celestia sabe que terá muito trabalho pela frente em Canterlot High, ela também sabe que se há uma pessoa que pode ajudá-la a fazer esse trabalho é sua irmã Luna, é por isso que ela é a vice-diretora perfeita. Uma garota que assume o comando, a Vice-Diretora Luna acredita em fazer o que é certo, em ajudar os outros e em manter a ordem nos corredores em Canterlot High. Ela também acredita que o bem quase sempre vence o mal. Agora com o Baile de Outono chegando e a coroação sendo disputada pois muitas luas, a teoria da Vice-Diretora Luna está prestes a ser testada e ela vai testemunhar uma grande lição sobre a magia da amizade. Versões diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Mercadoria Encontram-se parte do toyline alvo Canterlot: *Princesa Luna Estilo Moda foi empacotada com Celestia. *As pônei de brinqueado dimensionada de Luna foi empacotada com uma Celestia moldada. *A brilhante Luna foi empacotada com o conjunto Canterlot Castle. A outra mercadoria inclui: *Uma figura da Nightmare Moon, que foi lançada no Toys 'R' Us exclusiva, no Outono de 2012. *Princesa Luna sendo parte da onda 5 de brinquedos bloco de mistério. *A mais recente Princesa Luna de brinquedo sendo lançada juntamente com Rarity e acessórios e caracterizou um modelo mais novo como uma parte do toyline Império do Cristal. *Uma grande Nightmare Moon foi mostrada na Toy Fair 2013. *A-A-Pony Design Figura Princesa Luna. *Uma boneca de Luna em Equestria Girls veio no Rally Pep definido com Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, e Fluttershy. *A Through the Mirror Moda Estilo Princesa Luna foi lançada como um exclusivo Walmart em 2014. *A pelúcia Build-A-Bear de Princesa Luna com roupa de coroação foi lançada em 20 março de 2015. Outras representações Ela aparece no livro Friendship is Magic, que é adaptação do episódios A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, que está incluído no Friendship is Magic Gift Set e Pony Friends Forever Pony Scooter Friends Daisy Dreamers e Rarity bundles. Aqui, ela é chamada por seus primeiros nomes de "Princesa Selena" e "Night Mare", e ela não aparece fisicamente no Castelo das Duas Irmãs. A imagem promocional que descreve a Princesa Luna e Apple Bloom -ambos retratadas usando fanart -com cutie marcas ao redor delas foi postada pelo funcionário espanhol na página no Facebook de My Little Pony em 20 de março, 2015, subtitulada "Hoy se celebra el # DíaDelSueño y el # DíaDeLaFelicidad. podriamos se lo dedicar a la Princesa Luna POR darnos a todos sueños felices, ¿verdad?" A imagem promocional publicada pela mesma página no Facebook no dia 28 do mesmo mês do mesmo ano usa uma diferente fanart da princesa Luna. HubNetwork.com Princesa Luna levanta a lua à noite e governa Equestria com sua irmã mais velha, a Princesa Celestia, que também é um Alicórnio. Luna foi banida como Nightmare Moon para lua por milhares de anos, mas com a ajuda de Twilight Sparkle e amigos, ela está de volta. Seu discurso formal, ainda pode assustar pôneis, mas ela é amada por todos e celebrada na Noite do Pesadelo. Na ocasião, ela aparece em sonhos dos pôneis. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Anteriormente Nightmare Moon, Princesa Luna é a irmã mais nova da Princesa Celestia. Governa sobre a lua e as estrelas, Luna ajuda Celestia supervisionar Equestria. The Elements of Harmony guidebook Irmã mais nova da Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, tem uma história de dificuldade em viver na sombra de sua irmã mais velha. Tão difícil, na verdade, seu ciúme a transformou na Nightmare Moon! Felizmente, Luna foi reformada e seu coração amolecido pelos elementos antigos e poderosos de Harmonia. Luna e Celestia perdoam umas as outras. Luna tem dificuldade em se adaptar à vida moderna em Equestria após ser banida por mil anos na lua. Ainda falando com a antiga formalidade e encontrando dificuldade para se mover além de sua imagem uma vez temível, ela pode lutar, mas suas intenções são puras e ela tem certeza de encontrar a felicidade que ela procura um dia em breve. Como Nightmare Moon ''NIGHTMATE MOON é o alter ego malévolo da Princesa Luna. Sob a forma escura de Nightmare Moon, Luna é consumida com despeito e gosta de manipular pôneis dispostos a fazer seu lance. Encarcerada na lua, Nightmare Moon tornou-se ainda mais perigosa quando ela escapou.'' The Journal of the Two Sisters Em The Jornal of the Two Sisters, Luna primeiro escreve sua entrada na voz da realeza, mas depois decide contra ela. Ela revela que ela e Celestia costumavam falar assim, quando elas eram mais jovens e fingiam que eram princesas. É também revelado que, mesmo quando elas têm suas coroas, as irmãs ainda estavam com flancos em branco, devido ao envelhecimento de Alicórnios ser diferente de outros pôneis. Quando Luna fala a uma Manticora nomeada Melvin, é revelado que ela é capaz de entender a linguagem de certos animais, como Fluttershy faz. Luna faz amizade com cragadiles, morcegos e corujas, que ajudam com a construção do Castelo das Duas Irmãs, e as zebras, cuja maneira de falar rima dentro dela e Celestia negocia um novo tratado de paz com Gregor e os grifos. Luna e Celestia também torna-se muito boas amigos com Princesa Platinum depois que ela pede desculpas e até mesmo promete ensiná-la a fazer a voz da realeza. Luna testemunha uma das poucas vezes que Celestia é empurrada para o ponto de usar sua própria voz da realeza para subjugar uma criatura que tem gravemente desrespeitado e se irritou ao recuperar o coração de cristal para a unicórnio Princesa Amore, a então governante do Império do Cristal. Quando um dragão reivindica o coração de cristal como sua propriedade desde que foi extraído de seu sustento, Celestia ataca com fúria justo para ele, assustando-o para devolver o coração e fugir para seu sustento, e nunca mais se ouviu falar dele. Quando Star Swirl o Barbudo revela que sua magia de unicórnio tinha sido esgotada na tentativa de baixar a lua sozinho, sem a ajuda de vários outros unicórnios adultos, ele pede para Luna e Celestia para fazer isso já que sua magia de Alicórnio é mais poderosa, e isso poderia, na verdade, revitalizá-las. As princesas abaixam a lua e levantam o sol na perfeição, e elas ganham as suas cutie marks finalmente. Citações Curiosidades *Ela tem o poder de entrar nos sonhos dos pôneis. *Na 2ª temporada ela falava com voz dupla e alta, mas com ajuda de Twilight Sparkle e Fluttershy começou a falar mais dócil e calmamente. * Ficou mil anos presa na lua. * Ela é a segunda personagem que os fãs mais gostam e admiram na série. Galeria Referências en:Princess Luna de:Prinzessin Luna es:Princesa Luna it:Princess Luna ja:プリンセスルナ pl:Księżniczka Luna ru:Принцесса Луна sv:Prinsessan Luna Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Pôneis Alicórnios Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Ex-Antagonistas Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos